Dragons and Demons and Elves, Oh My!
by Team Socket
Summary: A busload of Americans start Hogwarts after thier school is destroyed. Only problem is, half aren't even human, and the rest are related to Draco Malfoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Weirdness Has Begun

Dragons and Demons and Elves, Oh My!  
A Malfoy fic by Leevee  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Weirdness Has Begun  
  
  
Draco Malfoy banged his head against the wall as he watched his inumerable cousins squabble amongst themselves. Since thier school, the American Academy of the Arcane Arts (more widely known as "AAAAH!"), had been destroyed by supposedly "unknown" powers (he could guess quite easily what they were), all nine of his cousins were, oh joy, oh rapture, coming to attend Hogwarts.  
  
"Blade! Azusa was kicking Humphery!" screamed the youngest of the nine to her oldest brother, Tomas Malfoy, Jr., aka Blade, who cast a glance to Draco that clearly read, "Save me!" The only response he got to that was a smirk.  
  
See, something you must understand about Tomas Malfoy, Senior, is that he was only married once, but had quite a few "girlfriends" he got pregnant after his wife died. Out of thirteen children (four were under ten years old, and therefore not going to Hogwarts), only two were legitimate. Blade and his twin sister Ace. They were also the only ones to carry the name of Malfoy. The eleven others took the names of thier mothers.  
  
Of course, Ace hardly ever talked to her half-siblings, or even her full sibling. Sure enough, Ace was standing on the other side of the platform, flirting with Weasley. Draco shrugged, and turned, wondering where on Disc Bruno and Buster we- Wait a second? Ace was flirting with a WEASLEY!!?!!?! He started over to Blade to inform him that his idiot twin was hanging with the enemy, when a loud crash alerted him to Bruno and Buster's abrupt (and late) arrival.  
  
Bruno and Brutus (Buster) Evans were his last 2 cousins, from the other side of the family. Thier mother, Rose Evans (sister to Draco's mother), worked full-time as a waitress at the ill-reputed Cell, the slummiest (and most popular) "tavern" in Knocturn Alley. No one, not even Rose, was quite sure as to who thier father was, although from the size of the two, he was most likely part troll.  
  
At 17 years old, the twins were 6' 5", with a build so large they had to practically turn sideways to fit through doorways. They had shaggy blonde hair that covered noses that had obviously been broken many times and murky brown eyes. The only way to tell them apart right now was to remember that Buster was the one with the nose currently wrapped up in gauze, and Bruno was the one with a black eye.  
  
Draco headed over to where the B twins (Blade and Ace had been named the AT&T twins{if anyone doesn't get this, e-mail me}) were helping the youngest Weasley- what was her name? It had something to do with alcohol, he was sure....Ginny! That's it {if you don't get that, e-mail me}- pick up her stuff, which they had knocked over in thier loud entrance.  
  
~~~  
  
"'Orry 'bout this."  
  
"We din't mean ta run inta ya, 'onest."  
  
Ginny Weasley smiled reassuringly at the two blonde-haired, Hagrid- reminiscent boys. "Don't worry about it. I know you didn't crash into me intentionally. Still," she mused, musingly, "it must have been a one in a million chance that this would happen..."  
  
"Well," the twin with the broken nose began, smiling charmfully, "ya know what they say 'bout one ina millin chances..."  
  
"No, actually. What do they say about one in a million chances?"  
  
"That dey crop up nine times outta ten."   
  
Ginny blinked. "You read Terry Pratchett?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"Nah," one shook his head. "our cousin does."  
  
Suddenly, a paperback American version of Sourcery hit Buster in the back of the head while a copy of Mort hit Buster. "Said cousin would wish you to hurry up, it seems." Ginny said amusedly.  
  
"Yeah. Well, we'll be seein' ya later."  
  
"See you." Ginny replied. As they collected the books and walked away, she couldn't shake the distinct feeling they reminded her of someone, other than Hagrid. They definately did, but who?  
  
~~~  
  
Ryuuji Onizuka gripped the chairs of his seat, not noticing Potter do the same, as he digested what the red haired boy in his compartment had said.   
  
"Your father said that" his voice squeeked "dementors are coming back to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yeah. He said Fudge said something about keeping them from You-Know-Who while protecting the 'children'."  
  
LA Chant was momentarily side-tracked from writing her guide, "How to Kill Puchuus", by this statement. "Who's You-Know-Who?"  
  
Ron stared at her in disbelief. The tall, blue eyed girl was one of the AAAA students, so how could she not know? "You know, the Dark Lord?"  
  
She still looked confused. "But Shinigami has no need for dementors."  
  
Ron sighed. She was obviously thinking of someone else. "No.... You know, the guy who gave Harry his scar." Harry pulled aside his bangs to show her.  
  
"Oh! Well, why didn't you just say Voldemort?" Ron and Ginny winced. Then LA remembered something. "HEY!! Why are you associating the immortal Shinigami with him?!?!"  
  
Hermione looked up from "Elves, Demons, and the Makai", one of thier course books, to frown thoughtfully at LA. "Isn't Shinigami Japanese for something?"  
  
"No, it's Japanese for 'God of Death'. Why?"  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione stared at her and Hermione was about to answer when a tall guy with short-cut orange hair, dressed in a long sleeved orange shirt, gray shorts, a cape that was gray on the outside, orange on the inside, and sunglasses stuck his head into the compartment. "Any place to sit in here?"  
  
LA nodded. "Yeah, I have to go get Meow-Fluffer to lend me her Immortals Quartet that I bought her for her birthday. She insists that there's tons of charas mentioned once only that I haven't written on my list yet. Later." She said as she left. The guy shrugged and sat down where LA had been sitting and glanced at the others.   
  
"I should probably introduce myself. I'm Dragon, I'll be co-teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts for you."  
  
They stared at him. He looked younger than Percy was. "Um, you look a little young to be teaching..." Ginny managed to say.  
  
He grinned at her. "That's why I'm co-teaching. 'Course, my partner, Raven McDaniels, is actually younger than me but..." he shrugged. "That doesn't really matter."  
  
They nodded, and Ron challenged Dragon to a chess match while Ginny, Harry, and Ryuujin talked and Hermione went back to her book.  
  
~~~  
  
  
Disclaimer: Umm, yeah. Standard "please don't arrest me" stuff.  
  
Author's Note: So, how'dya like it? It took me a long time to come up with the title of my (hopefully) series. It sucks, but it's the best I could do. Anyone know where the chapter name (and Puchuus) came from? Include it in your review if ya think ya do!  
  
A note on the accents: They will change from time to time. Thankfully, only 3 of my charas have accents, and one (not introed yet, Scottish accent) won't be there very often. He also doesn't speak much. Plus he's a 3rd year, therefore in no classes with the main charas.  
  
Other info on new charas:  
E-mail me at otakulee@aol.com for detailed info on Draco's cousins.  
  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*S  
*P  
*O  
*I  
*L  
*E  
*R  
*S  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  
STUDENTS FROM AAAA:  
2nd years: None  
3rd years: Lothar Gelt, Diablo Starr, Azusa Takane, Samuel Guggenhiem, David Baerwald  
4th years: Tal Mirrar  
5th years: Ryuuji Onizuka, Kazuma Kuwabara, Yuusuke Urameshi  
6th years (Harry's year): LA Chant, Shi Neo, Vincent "Hiei" Grimes, Ace Malfoy, Blade Malfoy, Botan Davis  
7th years: Bruno Evans, Buster Evans, Kat Johnson, Suuichi Minamino  
  
If you think this is too many OCs, remember that the AAAA was destroyed, and the Canadian school was already overcrowded. Also, I had to make a chart with which extra courses they're taking, whether they're in dueling club or not, whether they're taking advanced courses, and if so which, what house they're in, what year they're in, if they're on the Quidditch team, and if so, what position. SO DON'T COMPLAIN!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Bewildered Soldiers

Dragons and Demons and Elves, Oh My!  
A Malfoy fic by Leevee  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Bewildered Soldiers  
  
Carla Wathen glanced at the six other kids who were sharing the small compartment with her. Nicholas Yodka and Taren Teme she knew from her years at Falcon Heights Wizarding Elementary, and she vaguely remembered a Zachary Oyer whom someone had been penpals with in 4th grade.   
  
The other two were Monty Hazen and Elliot Limon. That was all she had managed to get out of them before everyone had lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, which soon turned into a studious silence as eveyone pulled out course books to study for classes that would begin the next day.  
  
Five hours later they pulled into Hogsmeade Station, and Carla jumped out of the room, happy to free of the stifiling tension (which was thick enough to cut), when she was thrown back in, as though attached to a demented bunjee cord. The reason for this abrupt recatching was personified by a boy with long, dyed-purple hair who was barreling down the aisle at the aproximate speed of a bullet train. Muttering to herself about people who didn't look where they were going, not figureing she had almost become one of them, Carla stood up, brushed herself off, and contined on her merry little way.  
  
~~~  
  
The truth of the matter is the purple haired boy; which was an altogther fitting name, although he perfered the name of Xelon Mazoku to any name preluded by the word purple; was also trying to escape from his compartment. This one, however, was not full of tension, but whakos instead.  
  
He raced out of the train only to stop and blink. So he was off, but now what? he glanced about, hoping for, well he didn't know, maybe a sign from the heavens? Suddenly it came.  
  
"Firs' years an' transfers ova 'ere!"   
  
He hurried in the direction of the call.  
  
~~~  
  
Tyler Anderson sniffed haughtily. In the confusion of boarding the boats, he had been seperated from his lackeys/associates, and ended up in a boat with two transfers who were, if looks were anything to go by, brothers, as well as part giant; and an obviously mental case who was leaning over the side of the boat to stick his head in the water.   
  
Then the magnificent, numerous-storied turreted castle came into view, and he and the head-dunker stared in amazement.   
  
The brotherly transfers glanced at it and broken-nosed one shrugged. "It's nice, but it don't float." he said, summing up the feelings of the AAAAs.  
  
Tyler stared at him in disbelief. "Your school floats?!" Troll-boy sneered at him contempsiously. "Of course not." Tyler sighed in relief. "We blew it up. It used to float."  
  
~~~  
  
"I'm bored." whined Katarina Johnson. "Shut up, Koneko-baka." was the only reply. Kat glanced at her two dark-haired brothers, serious, frowning Blade and miniscule blank-faced Shi. She turned and glanced at her friend/little sister, sneering, mental-case LA, and sighed.   
  
"Nobody here ever talks!" she complained loudly. "I'm going over to the reds." The reds was a collective term for Lothar Gelt and Ryuuji Onizuka, and if she was in a good mood, LA too. LA was not in a good mood.  
  
~~~  
  
"When we enter the Great Hall, you will all be Sorted by the Sorting Hat into a house. Your house, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin, will be like your family for your years at Hogwarts. Your triumphs will earn your house points, and any rule-breaking will lose them. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. Due to... unusual... circumstances this year, the transfer students," Professer McGonnagal nodded her head at the nineteen children of assorted years and ages, "will be sorted first, and the first years second. Does everyone understand?"  
  
"Then follow me." with that, the Animagus professer pulled open the two heavy oak doors and strode out into the Great Hall.  
  
~~~  
  
  
Disclaimer: Umm, yeah. Standard "please don't arrest me" stuff.  
  
I own: Malfoy's cousins, Tyler, Xelon, head-dunker boy, Zach, Monty, Elliot, Nick, and Taren.  
  
Other info on new charas:  
E-mail me at otakulee@aol.com for detailed info on Draco's cousins.  
  
If you think this is too many OCs, remember that the AAAA was destroyed, and the Canadian school was already overcrowded. Also, I had to make a chart with which extra courses they're taking, whether they're in dueling club or not, whether they're taking advanced courses, and if so which, what house they're in, what year they're in, if they're on the Quidditch team, and if so, what position. SO DON'T COMPLAIN!!!!  
  
Chapter title comes from Gundam Wing ep. 12. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Voice of Many Waters

Dragons and Demons and Elves, Oh My!  
A Malfoy fic by Leevee  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Voice of Many Waters  
  
"Well, this ought to be interesting." Seamus Finnigan said as he sat down in his customary spot at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"How do you figure?" questioned Ginny curiosly.  
  
"Well, the transfer students, of course. I hear that some of the ones coming here are the same ones that blew up the Academy."  
  
Harry looked at him doubtfully. "I don't think so. We had two of those Americans in our compartment, and they didn't seem the type to destroy a school." Well, he thought, that one girl did seem a tad bit off her rocker, but still....  
  
"It's starting." with those two words from Hermione, everyone shut up and turned to the front, where a millenia-old tattered rag of a hat began to sort the destinies of fourteen unlucky humans, and five moreso unlucky demons.  
  
~~~  
  
"Baerwald, David!" A slightly goofy looking 13 year old hopped up on to the stool, where he was sorted (with much deliberation) into Ravenclaw.  
  
"Chant, Meagan!" Ginny watched with interest as the girl from thier compartment shuffled over to hat, muttering distractadly to herself (at least, Ginny hoped she was talking to herself). It had barely touched her slightly greasy, and completley bizaare haircut, when it positively shrieked, "SLYTHERIN!" Ginny was surprised, to say the least. She had thought the girl too mental to be cunning.  
  
She realized that, as she had been comtemplating The Great Insane One, a blue haired girl (carrying an oar, for some unfathomable reason) had been sorted into the house of wit and learning.  
  
She further watched as the two blonde haired, Hagrid-ish boys were quickly made into Gryffindors, and watched as a cute 13-yr-old boy bearing no small resistance to Bill was heralded up, by the name of "Gelt, Lothar!" He was soon made a Slytherin, to the surprise of many (including himself).  
  
"Grimes, Vincent!" Ginny was one-hundred-and-fifty percent sure that she wasn't the only one who shivered and slid away from the short, glaring boy as he stalked up to the dais where the stool was situated.   
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The hat screamed, bruising many eardrums and causing an odd ringing sound to fill the heads of the precious few who weren't deaf at this point.  
  
Another David, a Guggenhiem this time, was then sorted (into the same house the other David was, incidentally).  
  
"Johnson, Katarina!" "Ravenclaw!"  
  
Next, a huge, slightly dumb looking orange-haired guy became a Hufflepuff, and then the blonde bombshell that Ron had been flirting with at the platform was called up. This was not surprising. What was surprising was that she came up to the controversial name of Malfoy, Astarael. More surprising then that was the fact that, with little hesitation on the headwear's part, she was sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Disclaimer: Umm, yeah. Standard "please don't arrest me" stuff.  
  
I own: Anyone/thing you don't recognize. And the plot. Yeah....  
  
Other info on new charas:  
E-mail me at otakulee@aol.com for detailed info on Draco's cousins.  
  
If you think this is too many OCs, remember that the AAAA was destroyed, and the Canadian school was already overcrowded. Also, I had to make a chart with which extra courses they're taking, whether they're in dueling club or not, whether they're taking advanced courses, and if so which, what house they're in, what year they're in, if they're on the Quidditch team, and if so, what position. SO DON'T COMPLAIN!!!!  
  
Chapter title comes from a chapter in one of my numerous Hex books, by Rhiannon Lassiter. 


End file.
